


A Different Sort of Play

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackcest, Cat Ears, Community: deatheatercest, F/F, Femslash, Magic, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Bellatrix preferred a feisty pet and Narcissa certainly was a spitfire.





	A Different Sort of Play

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for LJ friend deirdre_aithne, and for the LJ community [deatheatercest](http://deatheatercest.livejournal.com/).

Bellatrix cocked her head to the side, one hand coming up to stroke her chin as she thought about what color to use next. She had finally decided on silver and was lifting her wand to continue drawing when she felt something bump against her thigh. Looking down, she chuckled when she saw a pair of blue eyes staring at her.  
  
“Needy little kitty, aren’t you?”   
  
Narcissa opened her mouth, as if she was going to say something, and Bella tapped a finger against her sister’s lips. “Tsk, tsk. Pets don’t  _speak._ ” Her kitty hissed angrily at that and dug her sharp nails into Bella’s leg, but she didn’t mind. Bellatrix preferred a feisty pet and Narcissa certainly was a spitfire, always hissing and clawing at her.   
  
Especially when Bellatrix accessorized her with little pointed ears.  
  
She dropped a hand to her sister’s head to scratch gently around one of those tawny-furred ears sticking out of Narcissa’s blonde hair while the other pointed her wand at the wall. Silver sparks poured out of her wand tip and joined the black and green ones hovering in mid-air. As Bella’s focus shifted back to the Slytherin crest she was creating out of light, her hand quit petting Narcissa’s ears, and another sharp hiss broke her concentration.  
  
“Aww, does my kitty want me to play with her?”  
  
The look on her sister’s face was murderous, but Narcissa mewled grudgingly and rubbed her nose against the leg she’d clawed earlier.   
  
Summoning another spark from her wand, Bellatrix sent it to float in front of her kitten’s face, and Narcissa’s eyes crossed as she stared at the light dancing in the air by her nose. Bellatrix smirked when Narcissa growled irritably and batted reluctantly at the spark; she knew her sister had been expecting a different sort of play. And while Bella also enjoyed that kind of play — and planned on indulging in it very soon — it was just so much  _fun_  to tease her pet.  
  
Conjuring more sparks, Bellatrix asked, “Isn’t this what you wanted?”   
  
_“Mrrow.”_    
  
An amused laugh fell from her lips at Narcissa’s indignant meow. Only her little sister could inject such venom into such a simple sound. “Show me what you want,” Bella purred, sounding very kitty-like herself.   
  
“You— _yowl._ ” Hastily laying her head on her sister’s lap, Narcissa trailed her mouth over Bella’s lower belly, licking at her flesh through the thin robe she wore.  
  
“ _Good_  Cissy-kitty.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in December 2010.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
